liberofandomcom-20200215-history
Traduzione della GPL v3
GNU GENERAL PUBLIC LICENSE Versione 3, 29 Giugno 2007 Questa è una traduzione non ufficiale in italiano della GNU General Public License. Questa traduzione non è stata pubblicata dalla Free Software Foundation, e non stabilisce i termini legali di distribuzione del software che usa la GNU GPL - Soltanto la versione originale in inglese della GNU GPL fa ciò. Ciononostante, speriamo che questa traduzione possa aiutare gli utenti di lingua italiana a comprendere un po' meglio la GNU GPL. This is an unofficial translation of the GNU General Public License into Italian. It was not published by the Free Software Foundation, and does not legally state the distribution terms for software that uses the GNU GPL - only the original English text of the GNU GPL does that. However, we hope that this translation will help italian speakers understand the GNU GPL better. Copyright © 2007 Free Software Foundation, Inc. http://fsf.org/ A chiunque è permesso copiare e ridistribuire copie esatte di questo documento di licenza, ma non è in alcun modo consentito apportarvi modifiche. Preambolo La GNU General Public License è una licenza libera e basata su copyleft per software e altri tipi di opere. Le licenze della maggior parte del software e di altre opere materiali sono pensate per togliere la libertà di condividere e modificare tali opere. Al contrario, la GNU General Public License ha l'obiettivo di garantire la libertà di condividere e modificare tutte le versioni di un programma e di fare in modo che esso rimanga software libero per tutti gli utenti. Noi, Free Software Foundation, usiamo la GNU General Public License per la maggior parte del nostro software; essa viene applicata anche a qualunque altro software rilasciato dall'autore sotto questa licenza. Chiunque può utilizzare questa licenza per i suoi programmi. Quando parliamo di software libero (free software), ci riferiamo al concetto di libertà, non al prezzo. Le nostre General Public License sono progettate per garantire che chiunque abbia la libertà di distribuire copie di software libero (anche dietro pagamento di un prezzo, se lo desidera), che chiunque riceva o possa ricevere il codice sorgente se lo vuole, che chiunque possa apportare modifiche al software o utilizzarne delle porzioni in altri software liberi, e che chiunque sappia che ha il diritto di fare tutte queste cose col software libero. Per proteggere i vostri diritti, abbiamo la necessità di impedire che altri vi neghino questi diritti o vi obblighino a rinunciarvi. Pertanto, chiunque distribuisce o modifica software rilasciato con questa licenza assume dei precisi doveri: il dovere di rispettare la libertà degli altri. Per esempio, chi distribuisce copie di un programma rilasciato sotto questa licenza, sia gratis che dietro pagamento di un prezzo, e' obbligato a riconoscere a chi riceve il software esattamente gli stessi diritti che ha ricevuto. Deve garantire che chi riceva il software abbia o possa avere accesso al codice sorgente. E deve chiaramente far conoscere ai destinatari del software queste condizioni, così che essi conoscano quali sono i loro diritti. Gli sviluppatori che usano la GNU GPL proteggono i vostri diritti in due modi: (1) Rivendicando il copyright sul software, e (2) offrendovi questa licenza che vi garantisce il diritto legale di copiarlo e/o di modificarlo. Al fine di proteggere gli sviluppatori e gli autori, la GPL spiega chiaramente che non c'è nessuna garanzia per questo software libero. Nell'interesse degli utenti e degli autori, la GPL impone che le versioni modificate del software vengano esplicitamente marcate come "modificate", in maniera tale che eventuali problemi non vengano erroneamente attribuiti agli autori delle versioni precedenti. Alcuni dispositivi sono progettati per negare agli utenti l'installazione o l'esecuzione di versioni modificate del software che gira sugli stessi, anche se il costruttore si riserva la possibilità di farlo. Ciò è fondamentalmente incompatibile con l'obiettivo di garantire la libertà degli utenti di modificare il software. Una ripetizione sistematica di tali abusi avviene nel campo dei dispositivi per usi individuali, e ciò rende questi abusi ancora più inaccettabili. Pertanto, abbiamo realizzato questa versione della GPL al fine di proibire queste pratiche. Se problemi simili dovessero sorgere in altri ambiti, saremo pronti ad estendere queste misure a questi nuovi ambiti in versioni future della GPL, nella maniera che si renderà necessaria per difendere la libertà degli utenti. In conclusione, tutti i programmi sono costantemente minacciati dai brevetti sul software. Gli Stati non dovrebbero permettere ai brevetti sul software di limitare lo sviluppo e l'utilizzo di software per computer, ma nei Paesi in cui ciò avviene noi vogliamo evitare in particolare il pericolo che i brevetti sul software applicati ad un programma libero possano renderlo, a tutti gli effetti, proprietario. Per impedire ciò, la GPL assicura che non è possibile utilizzare i brevetti sul software per rendere un programma non libero. I termini e le condizioni esatte per la copia, la distribuzione e la modifica del software sono riportate di seguito. Termini e Condizioni 0. Definizioni "Questa Licenza" si riferisce alla versione 3 della GNU General Public License. "Copyright" indica anche leggi simili al copyright che riguardano altri tipi di opere, come le maschere per la produzione di semiconduttori. "Il Programma" indica qualunque opera che sia soggetta a copyright e che sia rilasciata sotto questa Licenza. I detentori della licenza sono indicati come "tu" o "voi". Licenziatari e destinatari possono essere individui o organizzazioni. "Modificare" un'opera significa copiare o adattare tutta o parte dell'opera in una maniera che richieda un permesso di copyright, e non indica la semplice azione di fare una esatta copia dell'opera. L'opera risultante viene chiamata "versione modificata" dell'opera precedente, oppure viene detta opera "basata sulla" opera precedente. Un' "opera coperta da questa licenza" indica il Programma originale non modificato oppure un'opera basata sul Programma. "Propagare" un'opera significa fare qualunque cosa con essa che, in mancanza di un esplicito permesso, ti renda direttamente o indirettamente perseguibile per violazione secondo le vigenti normative sul copyright, ad eccezione della semplice esecuzione del Programma su un computer o della modifica di una copia privata. La Propagazione include la copia, la distribuzione (con o senza modifiche), la messa a disposizione al pubblico e, in alcuni stati, altre attività simili e connesse. "Distribuire" un'opera indica qualunque forma di propagazione che permetta a terze parti di effettuare o ricevere delle copie. La mera interazione con un utente attraverso una rete di computer, senza che ci sia alcun trasferimento di una copia, non è considerata "Distribuzione". Una interfaccia utente interattiva fornisce delle "Adeguate Informazioni Legali" soltanto nel caso in cui include una apposita funzionalità, resa adeguatamente visibile, che (1) visualizzi un'adeguata informazione di copyright, e (2) informi l'utente che non c'è alcuna garanzia sull'opera (eccetto nel caso in cui delle garanzie sono espressamente fornite), dica che il licenziatario può distribuire l'opera utilizzando questa Licenza, indichi come è possibile prendere visione di una copia di questa Licenza. Se l'interfaccia presenta una lista di comandi o di opzioni, come ad esempio un menù, una delle opzioni fornite nella lista deve rispettare questa condizione. 1. Codice Sorgente. Il "codice sorgente" di un'opera indica la forma più indicata dell'opera per effettuare modifiche su di essa. Il "codice oggetto" indica qualunque forma dell'opera che non sia codice sorgente. Una "Interfaccia Standard" è una interfaccia che risponde ad uno standard ufficiale definito da un ente di standardizzazione riconosciuto o, nel caso di interfacce specifiche per un particolare linguaggio di programmazione, una interfaccia che è largamente utilizzata dagli sviluppatori per sviluppare in tale linguaggio. Le "Librerie di Sistema" di un eseguibile includono qualsiasi cosa, eccetto l'opera nel suo insieme, che (a) sia inclusa nella normale forma di pacchettizzazione di un "Componente Principale", ma che non è parte di quel Componente Principale, e (b) che serva solo a consentire l'uso dell'opera con quel Componente Principale, o per implementare una Interfaccia Standard per la quale esista una implementazione disponibile al pubblico in forma sorgente. Un "Componente Principale", in questo contesto, è un componente essenziale (kernel, gestore di finestre eccetera) dello specifico sistema operativo (ammesso che ce ne sia uno) sul quale l'eseguibile esegue, o un compilatore utilizzato per produrre il programma, o un interprete di codice oggetto utilizzato per eseguire il programma. Il "Sorgente Corrispondente" per un'opera in forma di codice oggetto è il codice sorgente necessario per generare, installare e (per un programma eseguibile) eseguire il codice oggetto e per modificare l'opera, inclusi gli script per controllare le suddette attività di generazione, installazione ed esecuzione. Non sono incluse le Librerie di Sistema usate dal programma, o gli strumenti di utilità generica o i programmi liberamente accessibili che sono utilizzati, senza modifiche, per portare a termine le suddette attività ma che non fanno parte dell'opera. Per esempio, il sorgente corrispondente include i file con le definizioni delle interfacce associati ai file sorgente dell'opera, e il codice sorgente delle librerie condivise e sottoprogrammi collegati dinamicamente specificatamente necessari per il programma, ad esempio a causa di stretta comunicazione dati o di controllo di flusso tra questi sottoprogrammi e altre parti del programma. Il Sorgente Corrispondente non include qualunque cosa che l'utente possa rigenerare automaticamente da altre parti del Sorgente Corrispondente stesso. Il Sorgente Corrispondente di un'opera in forma di codice sorgente è l'opera stessa. 2. Principali Diritti Tutti i diritti garantiti da questa Licenza sono garantiti per la durata del copyright sul Programma, e sono irrevocabili ammesso che le suddette condizioni siano rispettate. Questa Licenza afferma esplicitamente il tuo permesso illimitato di eseguire il Programma non modificato. Il risultato dell'esecuzione di un programma coperto da questa Licenza è a sua volta coperto da questa Licenza solo se il risultato stesso, a causa del suo contenuto, è un'opera coperta da questa Licenza. Questa Licenza riconosce il tuo diritto all'uso legittimo o altri diritti equivalenti, come stabilito dalla legislazione sul copyright. Puoi creare, eseguire e propagare programmi coperti da questa Licenza che tu non distribuisci, senza alcuna condizione fino a quando la tua Licenza rimane valida. Puoi distribuire opere coperte da questa Licenza ad altri al solo scopo di ottenere che essi facciano delle modifiche al programma esclusivamente per te, o che ti forniscano dei servizi per l'esecuzione di queste opere, ammesso che tu rispetti i termini di questa Licenza nel distribuire tutto il materiale per il quale non detieni il copyright. Coloro i quali creano o eseguono per conto tuo un programma coperto da questa Licenza lo fanno esclusivamente in tua vece, sotto la tua direzione e il tuo controllo, in maniera tale che sia proibito a costoro effettuare copie di materiale di cui detieni il copyright al di fuori della relazione che intrattengono nei tuoi confronti. Distribuire opere coperte da licenza in qualunque altra circostanza è consentito soltanto alle condizioni espresse in seguito. Non è consentito sottolicenziare le opere: la sezione 10 lo rende non necessario. 3. Protezione dei diritti legali degli utenti dalle leggi anti-elusione. Nessun programma protetto da questa Licenza può essere considerato parte di una misura tecnologica di restrizione che sottosta ad alcuna delle leggi che soddisfano l'articolo 11 del "WIPO copyright treaty" adottato il 20 Dicembre 1996, o a simili leggi che proibiscono o limitano l'elusione di tali misure tecnologiche di restrizione. Quando distribuisci un programma coperto da questa Licenza, rifiuti tutti i poteri legali atti a proibire l'elusione di misure tecnologiche di restrizione ammesso che tale elusione sia effettuata nell'esercizio dei diritti garantiti da questa Licenza riguardo al programma coperto da questa Licenza, e rinunci all'intenzione di limitare l'operatività o la modifica del programma per far valere, contro i diritti degli utenti del programma, diritti legali tuoi o di terze parti che impediscano l'elusione di misure tecnologiche di restrizione. 4. Distribuzione di Copie Esatte. Ti è permesso distribuire copie esatte del codice sorgente del Programma come lo hai ricevuto, con qualunque mezzo, ammesso che tu aggiunga in maniera appropriata su ciascuna copia una appropriata nota di copyright; che tu lasci intatti tutti gli avvisi che affermano che questa Licenza e tutte le clausole non-permissive aggiunte in accordo con la sezione 7 sono valide per il codice che distribuisci; che tu lasci intatti tutti gli avvisi circa l'assenza di garanzia; che tu fornisca a tutti i destinatari una copia di questa Licenza assieme al Programma. Puoi richiedere il pagamento di un prezzo o di nessun prezzo per ciascuna copia che distribuisci, e puoi offrire supporto o garanzia a pagamento. 5. Distribuzione di Versioni modificate del sorgente. Puoi distribuire un'opera basata sul Programma, o le modifiche per produrla a partire dal Programma, nella forma di codice sorgente secondo i termini della sezione 4, ammesso che tu rispetti anche tutte le seguenti condizioni: 1. L'opera deve recare con sè delle informazioni adeguate che affermino che tu l'hai modificata, indicando la data di modifica. 2. L'opera deve recare informazioni adeguate che affermino che essa è rilasciata sotto questa Licenza e sotto le condizioni aggiuntive secondo quanto indicato dalla Sezione 7. Questa condizione modifica la condizione espressa alla sezione 4 di "lasciare intatti tutti gli avvisi". 3. Devi rilasciare l'intera opera, nel suo complesso, sotto questa Licenza a chiunque venga in possesso di una copia di essa. Questa Licenza sarà pertanto applicata, assieme ad eventuali clausole aggiunte in osservanza della Sezione 7, all'opera nel suo complesso, a tutte le sue parti, indipendentemente da come esse siano pacchettizzate. Questa Licenza nega il permesso di licenziare l'opera in qualunque altro modo, ma non rende nullo un tale permesso ammesso che tu lo abbia ricevuto separatamente. 4. Se l'opera ha delle interfacce utente interattive, ciascuna deve mostrare delle Adeguate Informazioni Legali; altrimenti, se il Programma ha delle interfacce interattive che non visualizzano delle Adeguate Informazioni Legali, il tuo programma non è obbligato a visualizzarle. La giustapposizione di un'opera coperta da questa Licenza assieme ad altre opere separate e indipendenti, che non sono per loro natura estensioni del Programma, e che non sono combinate con esso a formare un altro programma più grande, dentro o in uno stesso supporto di memorizzazione a lungo termine o di distribuzione, è semplicemente detto "aggregato" se la raccolta e il suo copyright non sono utilizzati per limitare l'accesso o i diritti legali degli utenti della raccolta stessa oltre ciò che ciascun singolo programma consente. L'inclusione di un programma coperto da questa Licenza in un aggregato non comporta l'applicazione di questa Licenza alle altre parti dell'aggregato. 6. Distribuzione in formato non-sorgente Puoi distribuire un programma coperto da questa Licenza in formato di codice oggetto secondo i termini delle sezioni 4 e 5, ammesso che tu fornisca anche il Sorgente Corrispondente in formato comprensibile da un computer sotto i termini di questa stessa Licenza, in uno dei seguenti modi: 1. Distribuendo il codice oggetto in, o contenuto in, un prodotto fisico (inclusi i mezzi fisici di distribuzione), accompagnato dal Sorgente Corrispondente su un supporto fisico duraturo comunemente utilizzato per lo scambio di software. 2. Distribuendo il codice oggetto in, o contenuto in, un prodotto fisico (inclusi i mezzi fisici di distribuzione), accompagnato da un'offerta scritta, valida per almeno tre anni e valida per tutto il tempo durante il quale tu offri ricambi o supporto per quel modello di prodotto, di fornire a chiunque possieda il codice oggetto (1) una copia del Sorgente Corrispondente di tutto il software contenuto nel prodotto che è coperto da questa Licenza, su un supporto fisico duraturo comunemente utilizzato per lo scambio di software, ad un prezzo non superiore al costo ragionevole per effettuare fisicamente tale distribuzione del sorgente, oppure (2) accesso alla copia del Sorgente Corrispondente attraverso un server di rete senza alcun costo aggiuntivo. 3. Distribuendo copie singole del codice oggetto assieme ad una copia dell'offerta scritta di fornire il Sorgente Corrispondente. Questa possibilità è permessa soltanto occasionalmente e per fini non commerciali, e solo se tu hai ricevuto il codice oggetto assieme ad una tale offerta, in accordo alla sezione 6b. 4. Distribuendo il codice oggetto mediante accesso da un luogo designato (gratis o dietro pagamento di un prezzo), e offrendo un accesso equivalente al Sorgente Corrispondente alla stessa maniera a partire dallo stesso luogo senza costi aggiuntivi. Non devi obbligare i destinatari a copiare il Sorgente Corrispondente assieme al codice oggetto. Se il luogo dal quale copiare il codice oggetto è un server di rete, il Sorgente Corrispondente può trovarsi su un server differente (gestito da te o da terze parti) che fornisca funzionalità equivalenti per la copia, a patto che tu fornisca delle indicazioni chiare accanto al codice oggetto che indichino dove trovare il Sorgente Corrispondente. Indipendentemente da quale server ospiti il Sorgente Corrispondente, tu rimani obbligato ad assicurare che esso rimanga disponibile per tutto il tempo necessario a soddisfare queste condizioni. 5. Distribuendo il codice oggetto mediante trasmissione peer-to-peer, a patto che tu informi gli altri peer circa il luogo in cui il codice oggetto e il Sorgente Corrispondente sono gratuitamente offerti al pubblico secondo i termini della sezione 6d. Una porzione separabile del codice oggetto, il cui sorgente è escluso dal Sorgente Corrispondente e trattato come Libreria di Sistema, non deve essere obbligatoriamente inclusa nella distribuzione del codice oggetto del programma. Un "Prodotto Utente" è un (1) "prodotto consumer", cioè qualunque proprietà personale tangibile che è normalmente utilizzata per scopi personali, familiari o domestici, oppure (2) qualunque cosa progettata o venduta per essere utilizzata in ambiente domestico. Nella classificazione di un prodotto come "prodotto consumer", i casi dubbi andranno risolti in favore dell'ambito di applicazione. Per un dato prodotto ricevuto da un dato utente, "normalmente utilizzato" si riferisce ad un uso tipico o comune di quella classe di prodotti, indipendentemente dallo stato dell'utente specifico o dal modo in cui l'utente specifico utilizza, o si aspetta o ci si aspetta che utilizzi, il prodotto. Un prodotto è un "prodotto consumer" indipendentemente dal fatto che abbia usi commerciali, industriali o diversi da quelli "consumer", a meno che questi usi non rappresentino il solo modo utile di utilizzare il prodotto in questione. Le "Informazioni di Installazione" per un Prodotto Utente sono i metodi, le procedure, le chiavi di autorizzazioni o altre informazioni necessarie per installare ed eseguire versioni modificate di un programma coperto da questa Licenza all'interno di un Prodotto Utente, a partire da versioni modificate dei suoi Sorgenti Corrispondenti. Tali informazioni devono essere sufficienti ad assicurare che il funzionamento del codice oggetto modificato non sia in nessun caso proibito o ostacolato per il solo fatto che sono state apportate delle modifiche. Se distribuisci un codice oggetto secondo le condizioni di questa sezione in, o assieme, o specificatamente per l'uso in o con un Prodotto Utente, e la distribuzione avviene come parte di una transazione nella quale il diritto di possesso e di uso del Prodotto Utente viene trasferito al destinatario per sempre o per un periodo prefissato (indipendentemente da come la transazione sia caratterizzata), il Sorgente Corrispondente distribuito secondo le condizioni di questa sezione deve essere accompagnato dalle Informazioni di Installazione. Questa condizione non è richiesta se nè tu nè una terza parte ha la possibilità di installare versioni modificate del codice oggetto sul Prodotto Utente (ad esempio, se il programma è installato su una ROM) La condizione che richiede di fornire delle Informazioni di Installazione non implica che venga fornito supporto, garanzia o aggiornamenti per un programma che è stato modificato o installato dal destinatario, o per il Prodotto Utente in cui esso è stato modificato o installato. L'accesso ad una rete può essere negato se le modifiche apportate impattano materialmente sull'operatività della rete o se violano le regole e i protocolli di comunicazione attraverso la rete. Il Sorgente Corrispondente distribuito, e le Informazioni di Installazione fornite, in accordo con questa sezione, devono essere in un formato che sia pubblicamente documentato (e con una implementazione pubblicamente disponibile in formato di codice sorgente), e non devono richiedere speciali password o chiavi per essere spacchettate, lette o copiate. 7. Condizioni Aggiuntive. Le "Condizioni Aggiuntive" sono condizioni che completano le condizioni di questa Licenza permettendo delle eccezioni a una o più delle condizioni sopra elencate. Le condizioni aggiuntive che sono applicabili all'intero Programma devono essere considerate come se fossero incluse in questa Licenza, a patto che esse siano valide secondo le normative vigenti. Se alcune condizioni aggiuntive fanno riferimento soltanto ad alcune parti del Programma, quelle parti possono essere utilizzate separatamente sotto le stesse condizioni, ma l'intero Programma rimane sottoposto a questa Licenza senza riferimento ad alcuna condizione aggiuntiva. Quando distribuisci una copia di un programma coperto da questa Licenza, puoi, a tua discrezione, eliminare qualunque condizione aggiuntiva dalla copia, o da parte di essa. (Le Condizioni Aggiuntive possono essere scritte in maniera tale da richiedere la loro rimozione in certi casi di modifica del Programma). Puoi aggiungere Condizioni Aggiuntive su materiale, aggiunto da te ad un'opera coperta da questa Licenza, per il quale hai o puoi garantire un'adeguata licenza di copyright. Indipendentemente da qualunque altra condizione di questa Licenza, e per il materiale che aggiungi ad un'opera coperta da questa Licenza, puoi (se autorizzato dai legittimi detentori del copyright per il suddetto materiale) aggiungere alle condizioni di questa Licenza delle condizioni che: 1. Negano la garanzia o limitano la responsabilità del Programma in maniera differente da quanto riportato nelle sezioni 15 e 16 di questa Licenza; oppure 2. Richiedono il mantenimento di specifiche e circostanziate informative legali o di note di attribuzione ad autori nel materiale o assieme alle Adeguate Informazioni Legali mostrate dal Programma che lo contiene; oppure 3. Proibiscono di fornire informazioni errate o ingannevoli sull'origine e la provenienza del materiale in oggetto, o richiedono che versioni modificate di tale materiale siano appositamente marcate in maniera differente rispetto alla versione originale; oppure 4. Limitano l'utilizzo per scopi pubblicitari del nome dei detentori del copyright o degli autori del materiale; oppure 5. Rifiutano di garantire diritti secondo le leggi sulla proprietà intellettuale circa l'uso di nomi, marchi di fabbrica o similari; oppure 6. Richiedono l'indennizzo dei detentori del copyright o degli autori del materiale in oggetto da parte di chi distribuisce il materiale (o versioni modificate dello stesso) con impegni contrattuali circa la responsabilità nei confronti del destinatario, per qualunque responsabilità che questi impegni contrattuali dovessero imporre direttamente ai suddetti detentori del copyright e autori. Tutte le altre condizioni addizionali non-permissive sono considerate "ulteriori restrizioni", secondo il significato specificato alla sezione 10. Se il Programma o parti di esso contengono, all'atto della ricezione dello stesso, informative che specificano che esso è soggetto a questa Licenza assieme ad una condizione che è una "ulteriore restrizione", puoi rimuovere quest'ultima condizione. Se un documento di licenza contiene ulteriori restrizioni ma permette di rilicenziare o distribuire il Programma con questa Licenza, puoi aggiungere al Programma del materiale coperto dalle condizioni di quel documento di licenza, a patto che le ulteriori restrizioni non compaiano nelle versioni rilicenziate o ridistribuite. Se aggiungi ad un Programma coperto da questa Licenza delle condizioni aggiuntive in accordo con questa sezione, devi aggiungere anche, nei file sorgenti corrispondenti, un avviso che riassuma le condizioni aggiuntive applicate a quei file, ovvero un avviso che specifichi dove è possibile trovare copia delle condizioni aggiunte. Tutte le Condizioni aggiuntive, permissive o non-permissive, devono essere espresse nella forma di una licenza scritta e separata, o espresse esplicitamente come eccezioni; in entrambi i casi valgono le condizioni succitate. 8. Cessazione di Licenza Non puoi propagare o modificare un programma coperto da questa Licenza in maniera diversa da quanto espressamente consentito da questa Licenza. Qualunque tentativo di propagare o modificare altrimenti il Programma è nullo, e provoca l'immediata cessazione dei diritti garantiti da questa Licenza (compresi tutte le eventuali licenze di brevetto garantite ai sensi del terzo paragrafo della sezione 11). In ogni caso, se cessano tutte le violazioni di questa Licenza, allora la tua licenza da parte di un dato detentore del copyright viene ripristinata (a) in via cautelativa, a meno che e fino a quando il detentore del copyright non cessa esplicitamente e definitivamente la tua licenza, e (b) in via permanente se il detentore del copyright non ti notifica in alcun modo la violazione entro 60 giorni dalla cessazione della licenza. Inoltre, la tua licenza da parte di un dato detentore del copyright viene ripristinata in maniera permanente se il detentore del copyright ti notifica la violazione in maniera adeguata, se questa è la prima volta che ricevi una notifica di violazione di questa Licenza (per qualunque Programma) dallo stesso detentore di copyright, e se rimedi alla violazione entro 30 giorni dalla data di ricezione della notifica di violazione. La cessazione dei tuoi diritti come specificato in questa sezione non provoca la cessazione delle licenze di terze parti che abbiano ricevuto copie o diritti da te secondo questa Licenza. Se i tuoi diritti cessano e non sono ristabiliti in via permanente, non hai diritto di ricevere nuove licenze per lo stesso materiale, secondo quanto stabilito nella sezione 10. 9. L'ottenimento di copie non richiede l'accettazione della Licenza Non sei obbligato ad accettare i termini di questa Licenza al solo fine di ottenere o eseguire una copia del Programma. Similmente, propagazioni collaterali di un Programma coperto da questa Licenza che occorrono come semplice conseguenza dell'utilizzo di trasmissioni peer-to-peer per la ricezione di una copia non richiedono l'accettazione della Licenza. In ogni caso, solo e soltanto questa Licenza ti garantiscono il permesso di propagare e modificare qualunque programma coperto da questa Licenza. Queste azioni violano le leggi sul copyright nel caso in cui tu non accetti questa Licenza. Pertanto, modificando o propagando un programma coperto da questa Licenza, indichi implicitamente la tua accettazione della Licenza. 10. Licenza Automatica per i successivi destinatari Ogni qual volta distribuisci un programma coperto da questa Licenza, il destinatario riceve automaticamente una licenza, dal detentore originario del copyright, di eseguire, modificare e propagare il programma, nel rispetto di questa Licenza. Non sei ritenuto responsabile del rispetto di questa Licenza da parte di terze parti. Una "transazione d' entità" è una transazione che trasferisce il controllo di una organizzazione, o sostanzialmente di tutti i suoi beni, che suddivide una organizzazione o che fonde più organizzazioni. Se la propagazione di un programma coperto da questa Licenza è conseguente ad una transazione di entità, ciascuna parte che ha ruolo nella transazione e che riceve una copia del programma riceve allo stesso tempo qualsiasi licenza sul programma che i predecessori della parte possedevano o potevano rilasciare nel rispetto del paragrafo precedente, e in più il diritto di possesso del Sorgente Corrispondente del programma dal predecessore in interesse, se il predecessore lo possiede o se può ottenerlo senza troppe difficoltà. Non puoi imporre nessuna ulteriore restrizione sull'esercizio dei diritti garantiti o affermati da questa Licenza. Per esempio, non puoi imporre un prezzo di licenza, una royalty, o altri costi per l'esercizio dei diritti garantiti da questa Licenza, a non puoi dar corso ad una controversia (ivi incluse le controversie incrociate o la difesa in cause legali) affermando che siano stati violati dei brevetti a causa della produzione, dell'uso, della vendita, della messa in vendita o dell'importazione del Programma o di sue parti. 11. Brevetti. Un "contribuente" è un detentore di copyright che autorizza l'uso secondo questa Licenza di un Programma o di un'opera basata sul Programma. L'opera così licenziata viene chiamata "versione del contribuente". I "diritti essenziali di brevetto" da parte di un contribuente sono tutti i diritti di brevetto che appartengono o che sono controllati dal contribuente, che siano già acquisiti o che saranno acquisiti in futuro, che possano essere violati in qualche maniera, consentita da questa Licenza, generando, modificando o vendendo la versione del contribuente, ma non includono i diritti che possano essere violati soltanto come conseguenza di ulteriori modifiche alla versione del contribuente. In relazione a questa definizione, il termine "controllo" include il diritto di garantire sottolicenze di brevetto in maniera consistente con le condizioni di questa Licenza. Ciascun contribuente ti garantisce la licenza di brevetto sui diritti essenziali di brevetto del contribuente stesso non-esclusiva, valida in tutto il mondo, esente da royalty, di creare, usare, vendere, offrire in vendita, importare e altrimenti eseguire, modificare e propagare i contenuti della versione del contribuente. Nei tre paragrafi successivi, con "licenza di brevetto" si intende qualunque accordo o contratto, comunque denominato, di non rivendicazione di un brevetto (come ad esempio un permesso esplicito di utilizzare un brevetto o un accordo di rinuncia alla persecuzione per violazione di brevetto). "Garantire" una tale licenza di brevetto ad una parte significa portare a termine un tale accordo o contratto di non rivendicazione di brevetto contro la parte. Se distribuisci un programma coperto da questa Licenza, confidando consapevolmente su una licenza di brevetto, e il Sorgente Corrispondente per il programma non è reso disponibile per la copia, senza alcun onere aggiuntivo e comunque nel rispetto delle condizioni di questa Licenza, attraverso un server di rete pubblicamente accessibile o tramite altri mezzi facilmente accessibili, allora devi (1) fare in modo che il Sorgente Corrispondente sia reso disponibile come sopra, oppure (2) fare in modo di rinunciare ai benefici della licenza di brevetto per quel particolare programma, oppure (3) adoperarti, in maniera consistente con le condizioni di questa Licenza, per estendere la licenza di brevetto a tutti i destinatari successivi. "Confidare consapevolmente" significa che tu sei attualmente cosciente che, eccettuata la licenza di brevetto, la distribuzione da parte tua di un programma protetto da questa Licenza in un paese, o l'utilizzo in un paese del programma coperto da questa Licenza da parte di un destinatario, può violare uno o più brevetti in quel paese che tu hai ragione di ritenere validi. Se, come conseguenza o in connessione con una singola transazione o con un dato accordo, distribuisci, o fai in modo di distribuire, un programma coperto da questa Licenza, e garantisci una licenza di brevetto per alcune delle parti che ricevono il Programma autorizzandole ad utilizzare, propagare, modificare o distribuire una specifica copia del Programma, allora la licenza di brevetto che fornisci è automaticamente estesa a tutti i destinatari del Programma coperto da questa Licenza e delle opere basate sul Programma. Una licenza di brevetto è "discriminatoria" se non include nell'ambito della sua copertura, proibisce l'esercizio, o è vincolata al non-esercizio di uno o più dei diritti che sono specificatamente garantiti da questa Licenza. Non puoi distribuire un Programma coperto da questa Licenza se sei parte di un accordo con una terza parte la cui attività comprende la distribuzione di software, secondo il quale tu sei costretto ad un pagamento alla parte terza in funzione della tua attività di distribuzione del Programma, e in conseguenza del quale la parte terza garantisce, a qualunque delle parti che riceveranno il Programma da te, una licenza di brevetto discriminatoria (a) assieme a copie del Programma coperto da questa Licenza distribuite da te (o ad altre copie fatte da codeste copie), oppure (b) principalmente per e in connessione con specifici prodotti o raccolte di prodotti che contengono il Programma, a meno che l'accordo non sia stato stipulato, o le licenze di brevetto non siano state rilasciate, prima del 28 Marzo 2007. Nessuna parte di questa Licenza può essere interpretata come atta ad escludere o limitare gli effetti di qualunque altra licenza o altri meccanismi di difesa dalla violazione che possano altrimenti essere resi disponibili dalla normativa vigente in materia di brevetti. 12. Nessuna resa di libertà altrui Se ti vengono imposte delle condizioni (da un ordine giudiziario, da un accordo o da qualunque altra eventualità) che contraddicono le condizioni di questa Licenza, non sei in nessun modo esonerato dal rispetto delle condizioni di questa Licenza. Se non puoi distribuire un Programma coperto da questa Licenza per sottostare simultaneamente agli obblighi derivanti da questa Licenza e ad altri obblighi pertinenti, allora non puoi distribuire il Programma per nessun motivo. Per esempio, se accetti delle condizioni che ti obbligano a richiedere il pagamento di una royalty per le distribuzioni successivamente effettuate da coloro ai quali hai distribuito il Programma, l'unico modo per soddisfare sia queste condizioni che questa Licenza è evitare del tutto la distribuzione del Programma. 13. Utilizzo con la GNU Affero General Public License Indipendentemente da qualunque altra condizione espressa da questa Licenza, hai il permesso di collegare o combinare qualunque Programma coperto da questa Licenza con un'opera rilasciata sotto la versione 3 della licenza GNU Affero General Public License, ottenendo un singolo Programma derivato, e di distribuire il Programma risultante. Le condizioni di questa Licenza continuano a valere per le parti riguardanti il Programma che sono coperte da questa Licenza, mentre le condizioni speciali della GNU Affero General Public License, sezione 13, riguardanti l'interazione mediante rete, saranno applicate al Programma così risultante. 14. Versioni rivedute di questa Licenza La Free Software Foundation può pubblicare delle versioni rivedute e/o delle nuove versioni della GNU General Public License di tanto in tanto. Tali versioni saranno simili, nello spirito, alla presente versione, ma potranno differire nei dettagli al fine di affrontare nuovi problemi e nuove situazioni. A ciascuna versione viene assegnato un numero identificativo di versione. Se il Programma specifica che si applica a sè stesso una certa versione della GNU General Public License, "o qualunque altra versione successiva", hai la possibilità di sottostare alle condizioni di quella specifica versione o di qualunque altra versione successiva pubblicata dalla Free Software Foundation. Se il Programma non specifica un numero di versione della GNU General Public License, puoi scegliere qualunque versione della GNU General Public License pubblicata dalla Free Software Foundation. Se il Programma specifica che un sostituto o un procuratore può decidere quali versioni future della GNU General Public License posso essere utilizzate, allora tale scelta di accettazione di una data versione ti autorizza, in maniera permanente, ad utilizzare quella versione della Licenza per il Programma. Versioni successive della Licenza possono garantire diritti aggiuntivi o leggermente differenti. Ad ogni modo, nessun obbligo aggiuntivo viene imposto agli autori o ai detentori di copyright come conseguenza della tua scelta di adottare una versione successiva della Licenza. 15. Rinuncia alla Garanzia NON C'E' NESSUNA GARANZIA PER IL PROGRAMMA, PER QUANTO CONSENTITO DALLE VIGENTI NORMATIVE. ECCETTO QUANDO ALTRIMENTI STABILITO PER ISCRITTO, I DETENTORI DEL COPYRIGHT E/O LE ALTRE PARTI FORNISCONO IL PROGRAMMA "COSI' COME È" SENZA GARANZIA DI ALCUN TIPO, NE' ESPRESSA NE' IMPLICITA, INCLUSE, MA NON LIMITATE A, LE GARANZIE DI COMMERCIABILITA' O DI UTILIZZABILITA' PER UN PARTICOLARE SCOPO. L'INTERO RISCHIO CONCERNENTE LA QUALITA' E LE PRESTAZIONI DEL PROGRAMMA E' DEL LICENZIATARIO. SE IL PROGRAMMA DOVESSE RISULTARE DIFETTOSO, IL LICENZIATARIO SI ASSUME I COSTI DI MANUTENZIONE, RIPARAZIONE O CORREZIONE. 16. Limitazione di Responsabilità IN NESSUN CASO, A MENO CHE NON SIA RICHIESTO DALLA NORMATIVA VIGENTE O CONCORDATO PER ISCRITTO, I DETENTORI DEL COPYRIGHT, O QUALUNQUE ALTRA PARTE CHE MODIICA E/O DISTRIBUISCE IL PROGRAMMA SECONDO LE CONDIZIONI PRECEDENTI, POSSONO ESSERE RITENUTI RESPONSABILI NEI CONFRONTI DEL LICENZIATARIO PER DANNI, INCLUSO QUALUNQUE DANNEGGIAMENTO GENERICO, SPECIALE, INCIDENTALE O CONSEQUENZIALE DOVUTO ALL'USO O ALL'IMPOSSIBILITA' D'USO DEL PROGRAMMA (INCLUSI, MA NON LIMITATI A, LE PERDITE DI DATI, LA CORRUZIONE DI DATI, LE PERDITE SOSTENUTE DAL LICENZIATARIO O DA TERZE PARTI O L'IMPOSSIBILITA' DEL PROGRAMMA A FUNZIONARE ASSIEME AD ALTRI PROGRAMMI), ANCHE NEL CASO IN CUI IL DETENTORE O LE ALTRE PARTI SIANO STATI AVVISATI CIRCA LA POSSIBILITA' DI TALI DANNEGGIAMENTI. 17. Interpretazione delle Sezioni 15 e 16. Se la dichiarazione di garanzia e la limitazione di responsabilità fornite precedentemente non hanno effetto legale in un paese a causa delle loro condizioni, le corti di giustizia devono applicare la norma locale che più si avvicini al rifiuto assoluto di qualsivoglia responsabilità civile relativa al Programma, a meno che una garanzia o una assunzione di responsabilità scritta non accompagni una copia del programma ottenuta dietro pagamento. Fine dei Termini e delle Condizioni Come applicare questre condizioni di Licenza ai vostri programmi Se sviluppi un nuovo programma, e vuoi che esso sia della massima utilità, il modo migliore è renderlo software libero in modo che chiunque possa ridistribuirlo e modificarlo secondo i termini di questa Licenza. Per fare ciò, allega le seguenti note informative al programma. Il modo migliore è inserirle all'inizio di ciascun file sorgente, al fine di rimarcare adeguatamente la mancanza di garanzia; ciascun file dovrebbe inoltre contenere la dichiarazione di copyright e un riferimento al posto in cui è possibile ottenere la versione completa delle note informative. Copyright © This program is free software: you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation, either version 3 of the License, or (at your option) any later version. This program is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the GNU General Public License for more details. You should have received a copy of the GNU General Public License along with this program. If not, see http://www.gnu.org/licenses/. Inoltre, aggiungi le informazioni necessarie a contattarti via posta ordinaria o via posta elettronica. Se il programma interagisce mediante terminale, fai in modo che visualizzi, quando viene avviato in modalità interattiva, un breve messaggio come quello che segue: Copyright © This program comes with ABSOLUTELY NO WARRANTY; for details type show w. This is free software, and you are welcome to redistribute it under certain conditions; type show c for details. Gli ipotetici comandi show w e show c devono visualizzare le parti corrispondenti della GNU General Public License. Naturalmente i comandi del tuo programma potrebbero essere differenti; per una interfaccia di tipo GUI, dovresti usare un bottone "About" o "Info". Devi inoltre fare in modo che il tuo datore di lavoro (se lavori come programmatore presso terzi) o la tua scuola, eventualmente, firmino una "rinuncia al copyright" sul programma, se necessario. Per maggiori informazioni su questo punto, e su come applicare e rispettare la GNU GPL, consultare la pagina http://www.gnu.org/licenses/. La GNU General Public License non consente di incorporare il programma all'interno di software proprietario. Se il tuo programma è una libreria di funzioni, potresti ritenere più opportuno consentire il collegamento tra software proprietario e la tua libreria. Se è questo ciò che vuoi, allora utilizza la GNU Lesser General Public License anziché questa Licenza, ma prima leggi http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/why-not-lgpl.html. --------------------------------------------------------------- ALCUNE NOTE SULLA TRADUZIONE ITALIANA DELLA GNU GPL VERSIONE 3 --------------------------------------------------------------- - Enzo Nicosia -- Ultima modifica 12/07/2007 0. Note generali La presente traduzione e' stata realizzata nella speranza di chiarire almeno in parte il linguaggio oscuro e criptico utilizzato dalla versione originale inglese della GNU General Public License versione 3. Questa traduzione non ambisce a riportare i termini della GNU GPLv3 in un legalese italiano che risulti contorto almeno quanto l'originale, ma piuttosto a permettere a chiunque conosca l'italiano di farsi un'idea abbastanza chiara e precisa dei termini e delle condizioni della GNU General Public License versione 3. Per questo motivo ho cercato sempre di attenermi il piu' possibile alla versione originale in inglese, traducendo nel modo piu' accurato, e allo stesso tempo piu' semplice e comprensibile, tutti i termini tecnici e le locuzioni specifiche che compaiono nella versione originale. Modifiche, variazioni e miglioramenti sono sempre possibili. Anzi, sara' bene accetto il contributo di chi vorra' migliorare questa traduzione al solo fine di aumentarne la chiarezza e la precisione. 1. Sul significato di "convey" Il verbo inglese "to convey" indica l'atto di trasportare o di veicolare. Pertanto dovrebbe essere reso in italiano col verbo "veicolare". Il problema e' che questo verbo, i sostantivi e le forme sostantivate con la stessa radice semantica (come ad esempio "veicolazione" o "veiocolante") sono quasi completamente desuete nell'italiano corrente, e complicherebbero ulteriormente e senza alcuna utilita' pratica la lettura della traduzione. Per questo motivo ho deciso di tradurre "convey" col verbo "distribuire". Il lettore dovrebbe comunque interpretare la "distribuzione" come atto di "veicolazione", ossia come l'azione di chi fa in modo che qualcosa arrivi da un mittente (che puo' anche essere lui stesso )ad un destinatario, facendo lui stesso da tramite e, in parte, da mezzo per tale transazione. 2. Sull'utilizzo del "tu" Tradizione vuole che le frasi inglesi in seconda persona (singolare o plurale) vengano tradotte in italiano utilizzando forme impersonali o passive. Ciononostante ho preferito, in tutta la traduzione, rendere la seconda persona ("you", "your" eccetera) della versione originale in inglese con "tu", "tuoi", "ti" in italiano, anziche' utilizzare forme impersonali o passive che sarebbero risultate forse piu' eleganti. Cio' al fine di riportare anche nella versione italiana la sensazione che ha un lettore inglese leggendo la versione originaria della GNU General Public License, ossia che sia lui stesso chiamato direttamente in causa sia per il rispetto delle condizioni della licenza che per l'attribuzione di tutti i diritti connessi. Category:Licenze libere